


eighteenth time is the charm

by softangelicbean



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, SO SORRY, Smut, mention of degredation, sex in workplace, soft dom/sub, thanks for being here, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softangelicbean/pseuds/softangelicbean
Summary: in which Reid wants to climb Aaron Hotchner like a tree
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	eighteenth time is the charm

“If we’ve been invited, we have two possible unsubs that could be hunting right now for tonight’s kill. We leave in an hour,” Hotch nods at the team, eyes locking only for a moment with Reid’s, the young doctor’s head cocked to the side. 

It was a new feeling for Reid. He was turned on for almost a year every time his boss did something mildly dominant on the field, (which didn’t rule out much considering the SSA’s position in the BAU) but this was different. Now that Hotch wasn’t just Hotch, Reid’s attraction was more serious, something he could act upon. 

Since six months ago, Reid knew his boss as Aaron outside of work, his romantic partner Aaron. It had been confusing, drawing lines between life and work. What was safe and what wasn’t. Reid was one to air on the side of caution regardless of how he felt, and Aaron was quite the opposite. 

But when Reid was aroused, it was difficult to think about anything else, (like the case) when all he wanted to do was climb Aaron Hotchner like a tree. 

So it was a new feeling for Reid to be turned on, to give one look at the older agent, and to follow him into the janitorial bathrooms five minutes later. 

It was a discreet process, but easier to do when the team was rushing to prepare go bags and files. Reid slipped away into the darkened hall, watching Aaron disappear into the dimly lit bathroom and following him as quickly and unnoticed as possible. 

No quicker than he had entered and locked the door did he charge at his secret lover, pushing Aaron against a stall and crashing their lips together in desperate need. 

“You did it again,” Reid mumbles, threading his long fingers through the black silky hair. He worked his way down to Aaron’s neck, nipping the skin and sucking beneath the collar so the bites would stay hidden. 

“What did I do,” Aaron chuckles, hissing when Reid found the sweet spot right below his ear. 

Reid steps back and rakes his eyes over the damage his mouth has done so far.

“You sounded so dominant in that briefing room. The way you take charge when we get a new case, the way you talk to me,” Reid squirms. 

“I talk to the team, Reid,” 

The young doctor’s eyes go dark. 

“I know that. But you do it on purpose,” and he latches his lips back onto Aaron’s neck, pushing his body in so it’s flush with his supervisor’s.

“I think you’re — fuck,” Aaron sighs, feeling Reid’s pants tighten, “I think you’re just too sensitive, Reid,” he finishes, finally wrapping his arms around the genius’ waist, holding him impossibly close. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” he replies, hungrily attaching his mouth to Aaron’s, swirling his tongue around to gain any sort of spark, moaning when Aaron takes his bottom lip into his teeth, pulling so slow it ached. 

Reid could feel Aaron’s bulge now, it was resting on Reid’s left thigh, and if he moved just right — 

The embarrassing groan he let out into the man’s mouth didn’t do the feeling justice. He rutted his erection back into the perfect dip in Aaron’s pelvis, letting out shallow breaths. 

“You’re so fucking hot when you do that,” Aaron comments, helping the younger man by sucking on his neck diligently as he used Aaron’s body to relieve the pain in his aching lower region.

“Oh god, we have 20 minutes,” the doctor sighs, disentangling himself from the agent and unbuckling his belt, setting his holster on the ground. 

Aaron followed suit, and soon they both were pantless, erections hanging loud and red, breathing hard and labored. 

Reid bent mechanically over the sink, knowing how this went. It had happened exactly 17 times in the past two months, once they had both become unable to control themselves in the workplace. It was a dirty feeling, letting his boss fuck him over the bathroom sink at work like a whore. Reid loved it. 

Aaron readied them both, rimming Reid and coating himself with a good layer of spit to ease the process. He put the tip in, smiling when Reid gasped. 

He always made that sound, no matter how prepared he was. It was gorgeous to Aaron, if anything, it encouraged him to slide in quicker, beginning his rough hobby of practically slamming the genius into the sink, watching Reid close his eyes in painful pleasure in the mirror. 

“Is this what I saw you thinking about in the briefing room? What did you picture, huh Reid?” Aaron grunted, the feeling of the man clenching around him so surreal and raw.

“I was thinking of my mouth around your cock, the tip of it against the back of my throat. I was thinking of gagging around you,” Reid pants honestly, holding onto the sink with one hand and using the other to grab his own erection, quickly pumping himself. 

His eyes were still closed but if he opened them he would see Aaron screw his own eyes shut in pleasure just thinking about Reid’s beautiful cheeks hollowed around his dick. Reid looked so pretty when he was being fucked in the mouth. He cried usually, and the gags alone that he demonstrated were enough to make Aaron orgasm.

“I’m so close, fuck,” Reid gasps, his eyes opening as Aaron pulled himself out and flipped Reid around, taking the doctor’s member into his own hands once he’s on his knees and pumping quickly, opening his mouth to catch Reid’s release onto his tongue, sucking his tip through his high and smiling when Reid let out a string of quiet curses. 

“Switch,” the doctor demands, motioning for the agent to stand. 

Aaron’s dick twitches, the thought of Reid’s mouth making his tip leak.

“Someone’s excited,” Reid murmurs, grinning softly as he kitten licked the precum and ran a fingertip up the underside of the man’s shaft, Aaron moaning into his arm at the sensitivity. 

He watched his lover take all of him, Reid’s eyes rolling back in his head as he gagged on the tip of Aaron’s cock, moaning when it twitched in his mouth and using Aaron’s hips to start the slow and steady rhythm. 

Aaron let out short, labored breaths as he watched Reid hollow his cheeks and bob his head on his dick, the spit dripping from his bottom lip and the groans vibrating around his member. 

“How do you always look so fucking good,” Aaron cursed, running his fingers through the unruly curls and tightening his grip, fucking his partner’s mouth dutifully until tears leaked from Reid’s eyes and he pulled off of the older man, pressing kisses to his balls and swirling the pad of his thumb over the tip, listening to Aaron swear and watching his face contort into satisfaction through his wet eyelashes. 

“Cock is so fucking big,” Spencer mumbles, pumping his fist around the reddened member in between kisses, tears still fresh on his cheeks.

“Wanna c-come inside you,” Aaron pants, close to his breaking point. 

“No time, finish on my face, baby,” Reid suggests logically, knowing they were pushing it at this point. 

The older agent gave in, finishing onto Reid’s mouth with a cry of his name. His release was sucked dry in a few seconds, his hands fumbling to bring the doctor to his feet so that Aaron could kiss him & brush his tears away. 

Lips were on the verge of being bruised when Reid pushed them apart, turning to slip his slacks back on over his underwear. 

“If we’re late it’s your fault,” he accuses, hurriedly securing his belt. 

“My fault?” 

“We wouldn’t be here if you weren’t so fucking hot,” the doctor smiles, pulling the older man in for one last kiss so sensual that Aaron groaned into it, swearing to himself he would make sure to remember this later when he was in bed. 

“My apologies, Dr. Reid. Wheels up now,” he quipped, trying to not look completely disheveled as he strolled out of the bathroom, Reid smiling at him.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahaha hi i’m here with more small oneshots :-))


End file.
